


This War of Mine

by PassingMemories



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassingMemories/pseuds/PassingMemories
Summary: It was just another normal school day for both Roxas and Axel... until the bombs starting falling. Will they survive with only each other?





	1. Explosions

War... many civillians that had been unlucky too escape it we're caught up in it.

People of various ages, all fighting too survive just another day... either alone or togather.

Roxas, a young boy of sixteen was sitting in his classroom when without warning, the bombs began falling.

It was chaos, but thanks too the blondes best friend Axel, they had both somehow managed too survive the shelling by escaping into the schools basement with a handful of teachers and students.

On the way there, Roxas had went into shock from seeing many of his friends unable too make it... hit and buried underneath the falling rubble.

The blondes friend was also terrified, but much more composed however... for Roxas' sake.

The first hour, the bombs we're constant... the blond had huddled close to Axel who was sitting against a wall.

Roxas couldn't stop shaking or crying, terrified that they wouldn't make it and worried about his family.

Axel hugged the blond close, protecting him from the peices of drywall that fell down from the ceiling whenever an explosion rocked the building, the red head constantly assuring Roxas that everything would be fine.

When another hour passed, the explosions we're far between now... and Roxas who was still shaking, but not as much as before... had finally calmed down.

It was getting dark by then, everyone was far too afriad too move in order too go back to their homes, to their famlies...

Surely friendly soldiers would find them, get them too a much more safer place and reinite them with their relatives?

At least thats what a teacher thought, but a student was less optimistic, asking just how long exactly it would be till that might happen.

Days? Weeks...?

Axel agreed with this one student, proposing that they should start moving now, especially before it could get too dark... less enemy soldiers found them instead or the entire building finally collapssed in on them.

He hated scaring Roxas further with this statement, but this was a fact everyone here just had to face.

Of course after hearing that, the blond no longer wanted to stay knowing those possablities now... so he agreed with his friend, letting him take him by the hand and guide him out of both the basement and school.

Outside, they could hear the sound of distant gun fire and bombs still going off.

Dead bodies littered the streets with blood pooling around them... the smell so revolting that it made Roxas lose his lunch right then and there.

Pale but with a stronger stomache, Axel supported Roxas until the blond was better. Only then did the red head remember that Roxas' home was an hour away on foot.

He knew this would upset the blond, but they just couldn't risk what could happen too them on the way there if they risked trying too get there.

Instead, they we're lucky that Axel's apartment was much closure.

Roxas however upon hearing this was much more stubborn on not going with Axel than the red head thought he'd be.

Understandably, the kid really wanted too be with his parents...

It took ten minutes of arguing between them in which Roxas had even began walking off on his own towards where his parents lived.

Only the sudden desperate shout from Axel with tears streaming down his face as he revealed that he didn't want too be alone, or lose Roxas made the blond finally give in on going with the red head.

Hand in hand, Axel was releaived as he led the blond pass bodies and through rubble too his apartment.

When they had made it there, the building like all the others was of course pretty much destroyed... however luckily for them, Axel's room was on the lower floors of the building which aside from the large holes in the walls, was much more intact than the higher floors which you couldn't get too as the elevator was broken and the stepps had been broken off.

Inside Axel's room with the door closed, the red head settled down onto his bed with a large sigh, offering the blond some food but Roxas only shook his head, still feeling sick too his stomache from everything earlier.

Instead, Roxas ended up taking a seat on the bed with his best friend and eventually, falling asleep against his side.

Axel kept the nightmares away... and the two didn't know at that moment that they would be living there togather for months.


	2. New Life

Weeks passed... things changed.

Roxas had given up on trying to reach his parents.

Not because he didn't care... god no, he broke down sometimes and had nightmares of what could of happened too them... he just understood now that it was still too dangerous to go too them.

All he could do was hope that they we're well.

Once this eventually passed... then he could go see them and everything will go back too normal.

Eventually...

Axel meanwhile, had never known his parents.

He did however, had an older brother who he was worried for.

Too both of Roxas' and Axels' releif, the bombs in the distance had finally stopped.

However the gunfire was still there, only even less frequent now than before.

The two had also decided on a system between them.

During the day, they'd simply live... eat and bathe, taking care of one another and enjoying what little they could.

What was left.

Axel slept mostly during the day, because at night... the red head would venture out into the night, scavenging for supplies.

Be it wood, to either cook food or so they wouldn't freeze... and food.

Roxas had always been an especially picky eater, but when you're starving... faced with only your least favorite food, you just had too deal.

Axel would also find water for both drinking and bathing... as while as medical supplies, just in case that ranged from bandages, pain releivers and cold meds.

Luckily, neither of them have had use for them yet.

Axel had started scavenging for such supplies in the other rooms on they're floor, then as high as he could get too the other floors... and then nearby buildings like the school.

When he had exhausted everything, he took longer and longer returning as he had too start traveling farther and farther in order to find things that they needed.

Not all structures he found and ventured into we're abandoned either.

Sometimes he had to steal from people... young and old, either by sneaking or fighting. Sometimes killing...

He always felt so horrible afterwards, which is why he never told Roxas... the blond never asked him anyway.

Roxas wasn't oblivious though. He noticed how short with him and quiet Axel was when he returned some nights.

Their roles had changed since then, with the blond being the one now to soothe the red head through his nightmares.

Sometimes when they we're sure that they had enough supplies too live off of for the two of them for days, Axel could afford to stay in with Roxas for an entire day or few.

They both really enjoyed this since they could just spend time togather.

It made them forget that the war had ever happened.

While Axel was out during those nights, it was of course Roxas' job too look after their shelter.

The blond was so releived when his best friend came back before dawn.

Not only because of the supplies he brought, or that he didn't want too be alone in this nightmare... but because he geniully worried for Axel.

It was a dangerous job venturing out there after all.

One particular night however, was different this time...


End file.
